uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon
Shannon (real name is Sayo, also known as Sayoko, and her second name should be Yasuda, shorted as Yasu) is a maidservant working on Rokkenjima. She has a habit of making mistakes and blunders when she is nervous, despite being an extremely talented and hardworking servant. She thinks of Kanon as her younger brother, and like him, she feels she is inferior to humans, as she is only furniture. Despite this, she has fallen in love with George. Later, Shannon is shown to have the power to summon a large protective sheild with arrows rotating around it. Her character's main story turns around her love and engagement with George and her connection with Beatrice. Relationships *George Ushiromiya, her fiancée. *Jessica Ushiromiya , friend *Kanon, brother. *Kinzo Ushiromiya, employer. Appearance She appears as a young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes and is shown to be very busty. She wears a white beret cap with a maid outfit. She wears the Ushiromiya crest on her left thigh. Role In the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Shannon is first introduced when she goes to the guest house to call the cousins for lunch. She is one of the oldest servants of the Ushiromiya family, despite her age, second only to Genji and Kumasawa. Since she is about the same age of the cousins she has always had a friendly relationship with them since childhood. Shannon ties up newly with Battler, who has been missing from Rokkenjima for 6 years, and it is shown that she shares a sibling-like relationship with Kanon. After lunch Shannon and the cousins go to the beach where they talk about the witch's epithaph and the Golden Witch Beatrice. Shannon is one of the few who genuinely belives in the witch and her curses; so she is always carefull to show respect towards the witch's portrait and to never talk ill about her. On the night of the first day George proposes to her with a diamond ring asking for a response within his two days of stay on Rokkenjima. Shannon embarrassed, takes the ring and goes back to work heart-beating. That night during her shift, she belives to have seen a golden butterfly fly around the corridors. She is found dead the next day in the storehouse with half of her haed split apart. George, who doesn't bear to see her in that state, asks his father and Doctor Nanjo to check if she is wearing a ring on her hand. The respons is affermative: Shannon was wearing the ring on her left ringfinger. Shannon should be dead on this first twilight, however, the only to witness her death are Nanjo and Hideyoshi, who could have made it up. It is hypothesized in later games by both, Battler and Willhard, that some of the sacrifices of this first twilight were fakeing their death, so it could be that at this point in time Shannon is still alive and that she might help later on with the other murderes. Her death is never stated in red in this game. Death Her corpse was found inside the storehouse of the rose garden. The side of her head is believed to have been damaged after death.It's alright. Everyone will resurrect in the Golden Land. Turn of the Golden Witch Death At Natsuhi's room, she died by having her forehead pierced by an icepick-type murder weapon.At the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill.In her last moments, she was together with her loved one. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death Her corpse was found in the parlor on the first floor. The weapon is assumed to be a gun or a spear-shaped object.For Shannon, the parlor, with its wonderful view of the rose garden on sunny days. Alliance of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found behind the mansion. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was shot with a gun or something. A demon stake had fallen near the body.The witnesses at least realize that the stake did not kill her. End of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension Dawn of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension Requiem of the Golden Witch Death Due her true identity she has been shot in the chest by Kyrie. Twilight of the Golden Witch Her status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Gallery Shannon_mugshot.jpg|Shannon as she appears in the anime Shannon1.jpg|Shannon's anime concept Shannon-George1.jpg|Shannon and George 2132433421_full.jpg|Shannon in ~Rondo~ ims5mj3i5P8XeIa9qwnz9i9Pn6bb4rkt.jpg|Shannon in ~Rondo~ shannonshoukai.jpg|Shannon's skills in "symphony of golden dreams" TdGRQW7YqpCcmt6jtbKU5e5767sD2LGD.jpg|Shannon puts on her engagement ring Category:Furniture Category:Servants Category:Characters